She's All Mine
by Tai Yagami
Summary: TAKARI! Some mild swearing...TK gets in a fight with Davis. Who will win? What will Kari do? And what did she call Davis? Do not read if you're a Davis fan. And with a tid-bit of Taiora in the end! Please READ and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters!  
  
A/N: Please do not READ this, I repeat. Please do not read it if you like Davis or Daikari! I am warning you…so please enjoy if YOU ARE a Takari fan and Taiora!  
  
  
She's All Mine  
By: Tai4Sora_SakuraNSyaoran  
  
  
TK has this feeling that just won't go away. He's been having dreams about   
her and he just doesn't know what to do about it. He knows that it's just some silly guy crush on his best friend, but that was a long time ago. Could it be that it finally led to love? Is it possible? His head is reeling every time he sees her. The girl of his dream is Kari Kamiya. Yeah, everyone knows her as the bearer of light. He calls her "My Angel from Heaven." They have been friends for so long yet she can't tell her. Then he saw her, right there…she was sitting on a swing. It was after school and they've decided to go there.  
  
"Hi TK," she replied swinging back and forth as her hair is flinging. She   
looked so lovely. Just when he was about to sit next to her, a boy with a pair of goggles butted in.  
  
"Hi Kari! Move out TB!" he yelled as he got on the swing TK was suppose to be sitting on right now. He didn't care, he just wanted to be sitting next to her.  
  
Bluntly she said to him, "Oh hi Davis. -_- Nice to see you." Just to answer him made his face sparkle. He looked at her directly and had a HUGE grin across his face.   
  
"Wow Kari, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world!" K_K He couldn't stop.   
  
"Hey, I'm still here you know," TK said as he got up and dusted himself.   
  
"Oh back off TS!" Davis shot back as he shoved him to the ground. Kari didn't like this at all. She stopped swinging and stood up. "Both of you stop it! I'm not worth fighting for!"   
  
"Of course you are! You're the cutest girl! And Tai likes me too," he answered positively. "O.o Uh actually he says that you're really irritating him," she said.  
  
"Well, well Davis, now you heard it so buzz off!" TK yelled in front of his face. Davis covered his ears and scrunched his face . "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Kari knew there was going to be a fight and she has to do something about it. But what exactly? She didn't know what to do and she didn't want anybody to get hurt. Or so at least she thought, well TK anyway.  
  
"So what? You're the one who started it anyway! Davis the MENACE!" TK shot back. Davis became belligerent, he put up his fist and gave him a death glare. Of course TK answered him back with a look that could scratch steel. He scoffed and calmly he said, "What a baby! And to be stupidly pathetic you can't even say my name right. Ha! How dense can you be? It's only two letters!"  
  
Davis was heating up bad, he was being humiliated in front of Kari. She looked at both of them. 'TK is right, how dense can Davis be to only say two letters. Uh-oh.'  
  
Davis landed a punch on TK's jaw as he fell down. "Serves you right for what you said TC!" TK laughed as he wiped blood off his lip. 'Boy, he sure could punch, but when I strike he won't live to see the next day.'  
  
"TK!" she cried to him on the ground, "Are you all right?" "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Him? What about me? I'm the one who got humiliated Kari." -_- 'Stupid Davis.'  
  
TK got up and said to her, "Better stay back babe. You might get hurt."  
  
'Babe?' she thought, 'Did I miss out on anything?'  
  
"So whatcha gonna do about it punk?" Davis teased. TK said nothing as he approached him. He rolled up his sleeve and showed him his fists. "Ooh…I'm so scared, NOT!"  
  
"You're a shit head you know!" BOOM! TK struck right on the nose! Davis covered his nose and called out, "Why you pimp! Now you've got me mad! Do you know that I'm a living weapon?"   
  
"How pathetic can you get?" TK answered putting his hands on his hips. He motioned his index finger to him to come. And surely like a bull in a rodeo, he came charging in. As he did that and went passes TK, TK kicked his @$$ with his left. Davis fell face flat on the ground. Kari was laughing hysterically! Davis glanced at her, then to him who wad laughing his @$$ off!  
  
"Now I call that a bull!" TK commented. "This ain't over yet hope boy!"  
  
"Why, you've got a lot of "courage" there Davis," TK replied. Just as he suspected Davis punched him, right on the stomach. "Oh TK! Are you ok?" Kari called.  
  
Davis turned around to her, "Yo bay, why worry so much about him when I'm right here girl." He didn't know that TK was already getting up behind him. Then, just as TK has planned, he kicked Davis right on the spot! Where it totally hurt him! X_X "Ooh.." he moaned as he descended to the ground holding his you-know-what.   
  
"Sorry Davis, but heh-heh-heh. You are pathetic," Kari responded. "WTF! Kari you bi***."  
  
"Holy Cr*p! Davis don't you ever call her again that!" TK yelled. He turned to Kari, "Are you all right? Did you get hurt?"  
  
"^_^ No, of course not," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was cheering for you ^_~!" Davis watched all of this, man he couldn't take it. He rose up and grabbed TK's back collar and threw him on the playground! TK hit the metal as his mouth started to bleed. Kari screamed loudly!  
  
"My, my…I'm SO sorry TJ! But truthfully I'm not. Accept that Kari is right for me," with that Davis ventured to her, wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her hard! Blech! He wasn't a great kisser! Then he tried to slip his tongue on hers but she refused. Instead she bit his tongue and, "OW! What did you do that for babe?" His tongue bled.  
  
"Can't you get the message?! Grr….Take a hike JACKASS!" Kari yelled.  
  
"What?!" Davis was fuming hard…grr… "I can't believe you just called me that!"  
  
"And I can't believed you just kissed me! Stay away!"  
  
TK walked back to where they were. He was laughing, "Aw…poor Davis got busted by an angel. Get Lost JACKASS!"  
  
Davis yelled out, "This isn't the end! I will fight for you Kari! You are my love! My true love!"  
  
"What's to fight for? My real love is TK, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Yes there is," he shot back.  
  
"Nuh-uh, just watch me D." And with that Kari pulled TK and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him VERY passionately…it took them a long time as TK lingered his arms around her back. Davis jaw dropped. Right there and here, in front of him! Then they stopped.  
  
"Get the message goggle boy?" Kari said.  
  
He said nothing. Then, "But-" But he was cut off by Kari. First she punched him right on the nose and kicked him where IT hurts x_x!  
  
"Wow Kari, you've got tough fists for a girl," TK complemented.  
  
"Why thanks, I inherited it from Tai," she said as she winked at him. "Let's go and leave this JACKASS alone." With that they left him there.   
  
= = = = = = = = =   
  
Meanwhile Tai and Sora were heading for home until they bumped into Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, looks like you just got beat up in a fight," Tai said. He nodded, he looked at Sora…on the chest. WOW! He thought.  
  
Sora looked at what Davis was looking, then SLAP! "Back off Davis! Or you'll mess with my fist!"  
  
Tai said, "That's right D. It gets tough and you'll be the one paying the price."  
  
"How about I just take Sora for a date? Please?"  
  
"Not a chance JACKASS!" Sora yelled at him.  
  
"How come girls call me that?" he pondered.   
  
"'Cause you look like one!" Sora blasted.  
  
"What do you say Tai?" he said as he made his puppy eyes.  
  
WHAM! Tai hit him right on the face! "No way Davis! SHE'S ALL MINE!" Tai thundered. He kissed her for a very long time as Davis watched jealously. He started walking down the street.  
  
He met up with a couple of girls but instead they just called him, "JACKASS!"  
  
The End  
  
LOL…how did you like it? I know, I know it had Davis bashing…I told you not to read it if you WORSHIP him! Please review. TAKARI RULES! DOWN WITH DAIKARI! TAIORA ROCKS!   



End file.
